


Don't Do It

by haldoor



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: Warnings:NoneDisclaimer:I don't own them; never have. I make no money.Beta:unbeta'd as shortSummary:Ianto is getting married; Jack has something to say about that





	Don't Do It

**Author's Note:**

> A short dialogue-only fic I wrote in 2016, which somehow never made it to my LJ fic journal or AO3, though it was posted at **1_million_words** way back when I wrote it. Somewhat silly, but then aren't most of my short Jack/Ianto fics?

"No, you're not."

"I am."

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course you're not."

"What's so ridiculous about me getting married? I've had relationships with women before; why wouldn't I consider it?"

"You can't mean that."

"I _do_ mean it. I've had _loads_ of relationships with women."

"Not that! The getting married thing."

"Well, I mean that too. We're doing it. We're practically engaged, already."

"Why would you do that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Usual reasons, I suppose: because we have a lot in common; we want to save on expenses; we both want children, that sort of thing."

"You want children?"

"As it happens, yes."

"Hmmph. What could you possibly have in common with _her_?"

"Don't say it like that, Jack. She has a name; a perfectly good name that I happen to like, actually. Bronwyn."

"Yeah… about that…"

"Oh Christ, you can't object to her on the basis of her _name_. Anyway, it's not your decision."

"Well, no, I didn't name her; I never would have called her that if I did."

"Jack! Bronwyn and I are getting married and there's nothing you can say to change the fact."

"Not even if I…"

"Don't do that."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't… Jack… please."

"Not even if I…?"

"…"

"And then I could…"

"Jack…"

"Ianto…"

"Jack!"

"Ianto… please…"

"It's not… Don't… You can't-"

"Oh, I think I can…"

"Oh… Ohhhhh…"

"That's my Ianto."

"Yours?"

"You didn't say you loved her."

"Because I don't."

"Then don't marry her."

"Give me a reason not to."

"I thought I just did."

"That was good, Jack, but not exactly what I meant."

"You shouldn't want to marry her if you still want that with me."

"Close, but not good enough."

"You want me to…?"

"Uh-huh."

"I love you."

"That'll do. I love you, too."

~//~

END


End file.
